Three
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Even now, after countless times and endless practice, Astrid still thrills in the messy heat. Hiccup/Astrid/Eret one shot. Kinktober 2018


**Well I hope you all know what Kinktober is by now. If not... it's a kinky one shot a day through October. Hopefully I manage to be daily. No guarantees! There'll be thirty one shots, I just can't promise they'll be daily or done by Halloween.**

 **And so today we have the following (all authors notes will contain ship and kinks)**

 **Hiccup/Eret/Astrid - threesome, double penetration, unprotected sex, deep throating.**

 **Anyone caught complaining that it isn't the one they asked for will be tossed overboard to hungry scauldrons. I don't have the faintest clue right now which ones will end up being canon-verse or modern, and I don't particularly _care._ If you can't see past the backdrop to the wonderful kinky stuff, Kinktober is not the place for you.**

 **Unpleasantries aside...**

 **Here we go!**

-HTTYD-

After a while, it felt as though it should stand to reason they'd get a little more organised, a little less sloppy and messy and frantic.

They never did.

It was glorious.

Astrid thrilled in the warmth inspired inside and out as she found herself comfortably trapped between two bodies, fingers skating over her bare skin, teeth in her shoulder as an eager tongue tasted her mouth, two erections burning against her back and belly.

Honestly, there was no place she'd rather be than sandwiched between Hiccup and Eret. Sexually or not... it was just so _right_ to her. They fit just right.

Eret's hand gripped her loose hair, tugged just shy of painfully so Astrid's head tipped back. Hiccup took the chance as his mouth dove down, lips and teeth wonderfully rough against her sensitive neck. Close as they were, Astrid had little room to move but her back twisted and arched anyway, seeking _more._ More skin, more pain, more of whatever they were going to do just so long as they actually got on and _did_ it.

Chills slid over suddenly bared, unprotected skin as they both moved, leaving Astrid to growl in protest at the unfairness of it all as their body heat left with them. Eret was looking for something, but Hiccup was kneeling on the bed with a smirk, eyeing her naked body in a way that made her shiver slightly, all blatant hunger and attraction.

"Something wrong milady?"

"Yes, I'm alone here."

Hiccup let out a low chuckle, shifting to stabilise himself a little more before beckoning her over. Astrid loved the spark in his eyes as he watched her crawl, made sure to stretch and wiggle to draw their attention even though he was mere inches away on their (admittedly _ridiculously_ huge) bed. Staying on all fours, Astrid lowered her head and heard Hiccup suck in a breath as her lips brushed his swollen cock. She turned to look for Eret, who held up the little bottle in his hand - asking if Astrid was up for it before he and Hiccup had their usual playfight for who was on top.

Astrid nodded, already hungry to feel them both again. Jumping slightly in surprise as a swift smack landed across her ass, Astrid tossed a smirk to Eret over her shoulder as he set up camp knelt behind her, already warming an oily substance on his fingers before she returned her attentions to Hiccup, tongue flicking out to taste the precum at his tip and enjoying his low groan immensely. Eret stroked the back of her thigh gently, a reassuring gesture before Astrid turned full focus to Hiccup's cock, parting her lips to let him into her mouth and sealing them just below the head.

"Gods Astrid..."

His fingers settled on her hair, flexing as Astrid suckled him, flicking her tongue across his frenulum and bobbing her head so her lips rubbed back and forth over his glans, knowing _exactly_ what Hiccup loved from oral sex and applying it all at once to get him nicely wound up, watching the flex of muscles in his hips and stomach. When Astrid was satisfied with his little huffing pants and Eret had his fingers working her comfortably, Astrid opened her mouth wider and lowered her head properly, swallowing against her gag reflex as Hiccup inched down her throat.

Astrid felt his fingers flex and grip as she swallowed, throat muscles tight around his cock as she worked to align her mouth and neck before rocking back and forth. It worked all round, really; she pushed back on Eret's fingers, stretching herself out before she moved forward again, more turned on than she'd expected to be by feeling Hiccup push back down her throat. Something about feeling him bury himself completely in her mouth, the way he cradled the back of her head, the _sounds_ Astrid could only hear from either of them by swallowing their cock down this way... she loved that. Loved how turned on they got, watching their muscle tremors, feeling her own body quiver with arousal.

Even loved that it was messy, her saliva wet on her chin with each backstroke from Hiccup. Knew if she looked up, she'd see a man looking at her with an equal mix of love and pleasure and _awe_ at what she was doing, whether it was Hiccup or Eret sliding into her mouth. Pulling back to catch her breath, Astrid scrubbed the back of her hand across her chin, licking at her lips and peering up at Hiccup to see his chest heaving, skin flushed and sweaty already. She knew it'd not take much to have him spill down her throat, but as she felt Eret thrust his fingers in with more purpose again, she knew she wanted _more._

"I'm good. Get on the bed."

Gods her voice was rough, arousal and the dull, pleasant ache in her throat adding a gravelled edge to it as Eret got back up properly, waiting for Astrid to dictate where her boys would go, how she wanted them.

Eret ended up on his back, roguish grin painted across his face until a tattooed jaw fell slack with pleasure, feeling Astrid seat herself upon him. Hiccup waited, patiently eager as she shifted, balanced on her knees with Eret's hands for stability as she nodded to Hiccup to join them. Coating his cock in lubrication to ease the slide, Hiccup placed a hand on Astrid's hip as he rutted against her a few times, teasing her before finally penetrating. Gods, he was thick, but gentle as he stretched her until his chest settled against her back, warm breath ruffling her hair as he panted. Astrid was little better, sucking in ragged breaths as she adjusted.

Hands rose to her chest, fingers tweaking swollen, neglected nipples and squeezing at sensitive breasts. Astrid moaned weakly, breathless with the way it felt to be filled by them both. More hands rubbed her thighs, soothing tension as Astrid quivered, muscles easing their vice grip as much as one could when so _full_ and she heard Hiccup's quiet sigh of relief as he felt the change. Sometimes she couldn't handle it; tonight was not one of those times. Even as Astrid felt she couldn't take another inch, she craved the unique sensation, focused on pleasure over discomfort as Hiccup made a few shallow thrusts, testing, reminding Astrid's body she could take it, that she loved it.

"Lean forward a little... perfect. You good?"

Astrid nodded, biting her lip as she felt Eret press into her _just right,_ her one hand knotting tight with his as the other braced against a muscular shoulder, Eret's free hand still soothing up and down her outer thigh. Given the right angle to move, Hiccup began to thrust properly, his hands on her hips to help Astrid move with him. It took a little adjusting, but they found their rhythm; messy and shaky and exactly as she wanted it. Fingers dragged down her back, leaving fiery trails in the wake of short nails that made her shudder, already close to overwhelmed.

Hiccup leant closer, arms wrapped around her in a bear hug and Astrid was confused for only a second, realising they'd both need the purchase when he began to thrust harder. The sudden onslaught unwound her, would have left her to slump forward were he not holding her and Astrid could do little but take it. His height meant she was lifted just a little, Eret's legs shifting so he could pump his hips upwards, the drag and slide of their back and forth motions pushing Astrid into that dizzying state of mindless need as heat churned in her belly.

Grunting against her ear, Hiccup gripped her tighter, cock jerking when Astrid moaned and cursed, her hand clawing at his forearm as she rode the high, feeling increasingly close to madness the longer they worked together to take her apart. Eret squeezed her thigh, fingers sliding across sweat-damp skin to slip through her arousal, thumbing her clit as though he thought Astrid needed more of their exquisite brand of torture. Astrid buckled, falling limp against Hiccup's embrace as climax wracked her body in pulsing waves of heat and ecstasy.

Both men swore as her muscles clenched and spasmed rhythmically around them, squeezing their cocks inside her to milk the last of the climax before Astrid slumped, sated against Hiccup's chest. Eret was first to join her, sticky and hot as he came buried deep, hips bucking to sustain his high. Hiccup was less vocal but more physical about it, body shuddering and his grip on her almost tight enough to bruise as he swelled and spilled.

"Gods..."

was all that would leave her mouth, voice still thready with her breathless gasps and throat strained by the mix of oral sex and rampant loss of dignity when it came to the sounds her boys could drag from her lips. Hiccup slipped out as he softened, left Astrid whining low in her throat as they left her empty, come dripping down her thigh to leave her feeling beautifully debauched, satisfied, even the faint soreness filling her with a sort of lazy warmth when they tumbled amongst the blankets, tender kisses pressed to her flushed skin.

"You alright?"

"Mmm."

Astrid stretched, luxuriating in her post-coital state with a purr of contentment. Eret smiled, pecked a kiss on her nose. Hiccup stroked her side, nuzzling her before he sat up, a faint rasping noise telling that he was scratching his stubbled jaw.

"Well, I think a bath is in order. Possibly clean bedding."

Grumbling in protest as Hiccup's warmth vanished from behind her, Astrid burrowed closer to steal Eret-warmth, though as she felt fluids drying on her thighs she did agree a bath might not be the _worst_ idea. They were often a sloppy, frantic mess...

And she wouldn't change a thing.

-HTTYD-

 **Day one complete! It's by no means the longest, kinkiest or even most graphic of whats to come, but I thought a firm fan favourite of Hicretstrid would start Kinktober off nicely.**

 **See you tomorrow (hopefully!)**


End file.
